rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Saffron the Yellow Fairy
Saffron the Yellow Fairy (or Sunny the Yellow Fairy, as she is known in the US) is a fictional character in the Rainbow Magic series. She is the third out of the Rainbow Fairies, making her the third fairy out of the entire series. As a Rainbow Fairy, Saffron controls one of the seven colours of the rainbow. Her colour is yellow. Official Description Saffron the Yellow Fairy produces all the sunny, yellow hues of Fairyland - from the bright golden rays of the sun down to the creamy petals of buttercups. As she creates her colour, lemony-scented fairy dust streams from her wand and transforms into little butterflies. Blurb The seven Rainbow Fairies are missing! Rachel and Kirsty search for one in each Rainbow Magic book. Read all seven books to help rescue the fairies and bring the sparkle back to Fairyland! Fairyland is home to seven colorful sisters. Together, they are the Rainbow Fairies! They keep Fairyland dazzling and bright. But when evil Jack Frost sends them far away, the sisters are in big trouble. If they don't return soon, Fairyland is doomed to be gray forever! A trail of sparkly yellow dust lands Rachel and Kirsty in a very sticky situation! Could Saffron the Yellow Fairy be at the bottom of it? Personality Saffron is very inventive, and has a sweet personality. She is bright, clever, and smart. Her nose is always stuck in a book, and she likes to explore new things. Saffron is helpful, too, and is willing to explain things to others, if they do not understand something. Appearance Saffron has slightly-tanned, flushed skin. Her hair is short and blonde in colour, left loose around her shoulders. Saffron wears a golden-yellow T-shirt, with an orange butterfly on the left side of her chest. She has matching golden-yellow shorts, with the same orange butterfly on the left side of the pants. On her feet are golden-yellow sneakers. She also wears yellow teardrop bracelets on both wrists and has on a matching necklace. Saffron's wings are round in shape and are tinted yellow. Do you like Saffron? Yes! Kind of! No! Powers and Abilities *the standard powers of a fairy (ie. magic) *power over the colour yellow Trivia *She is the first fairy to have a US name, *Saffron's American name is Sunny. *The name 'Saffron' comes from a golden-yellow flower. ** Saffron's American name, Sunny, comes from a description of the sun. *Saffron is the third fairy to be rescued by Rachel and Kirsty, after Ruby the Red Fairy and Amber the Orange Fairy. *In the movie Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island, Saffron is voiced by Lauretta Gavin. * In the movie Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island, Saffron wears yellow-and-brown tights, as opposed to yellow shorts. *Saffron's favourite food is fizzy sherbet lemons. *Saffron's favourite thing is her yellow teardrop necklace. *Saffron's playmates are The Fun Day Fairies. Category:Rainbow Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Characters wearing trainers Category:Short haired characters Category:Fairies wearing jewellery Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters who wear shorts Category:S Category:Characters who wear yellow Category:Blonde haired characters Category:Fairies that are one of the 3rd fairies in their group Category:Fairies with yellow wings Category:Characters who have their shirt showing off her belly button